Falling
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Sólo catarsis, realmente la necesito.


**Falling**  
**by Hana Hime **

-… yo te quiero…-murmuró la muchacha morena apretando fuertemente los puños a los costados de su cuerpo, apenada por tener que recurrir a desnudar sus sentimientos de esta manera, casi como último recurso, ante la aparente indiferencia de él.

-… vos me pediste que te libere y te libero… si eso es lo que querés- respondió el muchacho evadiendo su mirada.

Ese último comentario sacó de sus casillas a la morena muchacha.

-¡No lo pongas así! ¡No es lo que yo quiero…! ¡¡Es que no quiero, no soporto que me estés boludeando!!-chilló sintiéndose realmente patética y herida. El actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubieran compartido nada, como si sólo hubiera sido un revolcón más… pero para ella no lo había sido. Se había entregado a él, le había dado su virginidad en bandeja, le había permitido tenerla de la manera que él quisiera, se había desvivido para que él recibiera placer, lo había puesto por sobre sus obligaciones quedándose con él esa noche y llegando tarde al trabajo. Le había permitido incluso, a pesar de la negativa de la sociedad, a que él… dios, hasta le daba vergüenza ahora, pero incluso le había permitido hacerle sexo anal, algo que ninguna chica permitía hasta que la relación estuviera bastante avanzada. Pero ella se lo había dado, porque habiéndolo elegido a él para compartir la pérdida de su virginidad, ella daba todo. Ella era del tipo de persona que daba y se esforzaba al máximo por las personas que quería.  
Pero él no le había dado nada a cambio… las cosas después de que lo hicieran siguieron como si nada y ella sólo esperaba una señal… si él se la hubiera dado, ella le habría entregado el mundo, pero él sólo la provocaba, la seducía, la invitaba a tener sexo, cuando lo que ella realmente quería era a él. Y ahora pidiéndole que fueran algo más o que la liberara, él la despachaba como si nunca hubieran sido amigos, como si ella se acostara con él como lo haría con cualquier otro, como si él no tuviera nada que ver.

-Yo nunca te boludeé…-respondió él y cuando sonrió de medio lado, la muchacha sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

-"Me usó… él me usó"- saltó su razón que realmente sintió estaba pendiente de un hilo. La humillación fue más de lo que realmente pudo soportar. Iba más allá de toda respuesta que hubiera esperado de él. De él, que lo había puesto en un pedestal, que le hubiera entregado hasta su vida, que le había permitido lo que a nadie más, que representaba todo aquello que se dijo buscaba en su pareja… había esperado una negativa, una mirada seria, un _lo siento_, un _podemos ser amigos_… pero no esto, no que se riera en su cara, que estuviera a la defensiva… que casi la mirara con desprecio… no, esto no… - "me voy a romper… dios, me voy a romper"-lloró su corazón desgarrándose en mil hilachas, pero su orgullo fue el que respondió- ¡¡¿¿En serio te crees que no me estás boludeando??!! "Quiero golpearlo, quiero golpearlo… ¡Quiero matarlo! ¡Cobarde, cobarde! ¡Maldito!"  
Conteniendo las lágrimas, la chica pegó la media vuelta y se fue directamente con su amiga Lucero, aquella a la que había encontrado allí en la facultad de casualidad y le había rogado se quedase para apoyarla. Doblaron la esquina y Cherry procedió a contarle lo que le había dicho… fue incluso peor decirlo y escucharlo de sus propios labios, y cuando iba a llorar, su amiga la frenó, exigiéndole que no dejara que ese idiota la viera así.

Y Cherry no lloró. En cambio, eligió reír. Se rió de sí misma, de lo débil que había sido, de él, de lo idiota que al final había resultado ser, se rió incluso de estarse riendo, de lo bizarro de la situación, de rió de todo, de su llanto, de su vida, de la forma en que se habían dado las cosas…

Rió hasta que le dolió hacerlo, hasta que su garganta se puso ronca, hasta que Lucero la abrazó pensando que hasta pudiera haber perdido el juicio. Tembló entera entre los brazos de su amiga, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no llorar hasta que finalmente llegó el taxi que había pedido. Y con un último abrazo se despidió de su amiga.

Cuando el taxi la dejó en su casa, Cherry procedió sistemáticamente, luego de saludar a su familia, a borrarlo. Fue a su computadora y borró todas y cada una de sus fotos, de los historiales de conversación, lo borró del Messenger, lo bloqueó de su facebook, borró su foto y su teléfono de la memoria del celular, borró las poesías que había copiado del blog de él, borró los escaneos de los dibujos que había hecho para él, destruyó los dibujos que hiciera luego de tener sexo, destruyó todo y al terminar se fue a su pieza, a largar con las lágrimas el resto de lo que quedaba de ese amor que había resultado un error total, el peor de todos.  
-Te odio Hawk… te odio… y juro que nunca, jamás te voy a perdonar esto… NUNCA-se juró antes de quedarse dormida, con las lágrimas apenas secándose sobre sus mejillas, aferrándose a la muñeca que su papá le regalara hace tiempo, en un gesto tan infantil que hasta asco le dio.

**4 semanas después.**

Cherry dejó la peluquería satisfecha con el alisado que le habían realizado. Siempre había tenido miedo de hacérselo, pero por fin se había deshecho de los molestos y rebeldes rulos con lo que luchaba desde que tenía memoria. Ahora con el pelo largo y lacio, se sentía hasta… sexy.  
Esta noche iba a salir con sus amigas al mejor boliche de la ciudad, y nada iba a impedir que se divirtiera, ni siquiera el hecho de que tuviera que ver a esa persona cuyo nombre no iba a mencionar todos los días en el trabajo y luego en la facultad. _Maldita fuera la hora en que eligiera a alguien con quien compartiera casi todo su entorno. _Pero ella estaba bien. Siempre terminaba estándolo, porque no se permitía el segundo suficiente para pensar en él, se mantenía ocupada en la facultad, en el trabajo, haciendo catarsis en su blog, escribiendo historias, dibujando y si Dios así lo deseaba, próximamente también lo haría en el coro de la Iglesia de la ciudad.

Miró el reloj de su celular y con prisa procedió a conseguir un taxi para ir a su casa, cambiarse e ir a lo de su mejor amiga a hacer la previa.  
Cuando a las 23:36 hs estuvo en la puerta de la casa de Lucero, se encontró vistiendo la misma ropa que esa noche usara en el departamento de él. Se odio por ello, pero se dio cuenta de que si se permitía no usar esa ropa por él, era como permitirle ganar en otro campo de su vida y preferiría arrancarse una muela sin anestesia antes que hacer eso.  
Pantalones y sandalias blancos, remera negra y saco rojo, amaba esa combinación de ropa y ese día que habían terminado en su departamento, se había vestido pensando en él, rezándole a Dios para que le permitiera la oportunidad de darle aunque más no fuera un beso. Casi como un castigo había recibido mucho más que eso…

Recordaba cada detalle. La forma en que se habían buscado en el boliche, la locura con la que había corrido hacia él para abrazarlo, la dulzura con la que él la había tomado de la mano, la manera deliciosa en que la había besado allí en el boliche y durante todo el camino hasta su departamento, la alegría y el agradecimiento que había experimentado ante los besos dulces y salvajes que él le daba, la ansiedad cuando se dio cuenta de que en lugar de llegar a alguna placita para seguir besándose estaban en la puerta de su apartamento y luego… ese segundo… ese maldito segundo en el que atravesó la puerta, tomando la decisión de hacerlo con él. Ese había sido el momento en el que había caído totalmente… se había entregado a la lujuria, a la pasión, a la locura de ese hombre que la había tocado por todos lados y la había hecho sentir como una diosa del sexo, que le había dado dolor y placer, que la había hecho gritar, gemir y jadear su nombre de cada manera conocida, pidiéndole _por favor… por favor… por favor Hawk…_

-¡¡Arggg!!-rugió sacándose las imágenes que parecían nunca querer irse de su cabeza, aún en los momentos en los que se creía curada, pero ella sabía que no pararían hasta que encontrara a alguien a quien considerara aún más especial que al idiota que le había roto el corazón. Era por ese mismo motivo que estaba en la casa de Lucero. Esta noche saldría de _caza_ como decían ellas. No para acostarse con un tipo como hacían muchas, sino para seducir a todos bailando y darle a uno el privilegio de besarla, nada más. Esa era la manera de recuperar parte de su autoestima y que resultaba en un intercambio justo, puesto que a los hombres no les importaba por qué se les besara, sólo querían ser besados para aumentar su ego. Ego y autoestima aumentados por un simple beso.

Lucero salió finalmente de su habitación, vestida con unos jeans negros sensualmente ceñidos, una camisa blanca ajustada con un cinturón negro grueso a la cintura y unas sandalias negras. Sus cabellos delicadamente rulados caían en cascada sobre su espalda, siendo coronados por una bincha finita color blanco con un adorno con forma de moño en la parte derecha.  
Su amiga era hermosa para Cherry, era delgada y exótica con su piel color caramelo y carácter explosivo. Lucero era del tipo de persona que amedrentaba sólo con su mirada y decía con devastadora franqueza cuando algo le gustaba y cuando no. Y Cherry la adoraba así tal y como era. Actualmente Lucy, como le decían, estaba saliendo con el hermano del que era su mejor amigo, y ese hecho era algo que estaba en boca de todos, porque Mark (tal era el nombre del novio) tenía un hija pequeña de dos años, producto de una relación anterior. Fiestera como era Lucy, todos creyeron que la relación no funcionaría, pero su amiga había resultado ser toda una madraza con la niña, que la adoraba aún más que a su madre biológica.  
La verdad es que no cualquiera hubiera podido mantener una relación así, pero Lucy pudo y podía. Se amaban con Mark y aún así respetaban la individualidad del otro. Así como Lucy respetaba que Mark tuviera que hacer varios sacrificios por su hija, Mark respetaba que Lucy quisiera seguir conservando parte de su vida nocturna.

Cherry quería algo así para ella. Un hombre que la cuidara aún cuando no lo necesitara, un hombre que la respetara por lo que era, por lo que hacía. Quería un hombre con un pasado, con una vida, con una personalidad con la que lidiar. Ella envidiaba a Lucy y agradecía a la vez a Dios por tenerla de amiga. Porque no importaba cuantas veces Cherry creyera que iba a caer al abismo, Lucy siempre estaba ahí para detenerla con una mirada hosca, una puteada o un golpe en la cabeza. Porque varias habían sido las veces que había querido ir a la casa de él a putearlo, a pedirle que la tomara, a golpearlo, a decirle que lo amaba, a decirle que lo odiaba; y todas y cada una de las veces había sido Lucero quien la había detenido del suicidio social.

Estando ambas listas, partieron a buscar a otra de las chicas con las que iban a salir y luego de preparar una jarra de fernet con coca, partieron hacia Coyote Club, el boliche que ella había considerado mágico hasta hacía cuatro semanas.

Coyote Club parecía desde fuera una casa antigua cuyos dueños fueran daltónicos, pues estaba pintada de un raro color verde azulado. Lo único que distinguía al boliche de cualquier otra casa por fuera, era la guitarra eléctrica de neón formada por la unión de las letras CC, por dentro Coyote era una locura, llena de escaleras comunes y de caracol, con dos niveles para bailar, cuatro baños bastante bien distribuidos, terraza, zona VIP, patio exterior donde estaba la zona de comida y tres espectaculares barras. Pero definitivamente lo mejor de Coyote era la música. Su DJ sabía enganchar canciones de ayer y de hoy como nadie, haciendo estallar el lugar cada miércoles, viernes y sábado, que eran los días que abría.  
Cherry se había hecho tan aficionada a salir que hasta había entrado en la lista de Coyote, por la cual podía entrar gratis hasta las 4 am. y ella trataba de llegar siempre antes de esa hora, sino lo hacía era porque las amorosas de sus amigas terminaban ebrias antes de entrar al boliche, cosa que a Cherry realmente no le importaba.  
Una vez dentro del local las chicas hicieron la obligada visita al baño, donde verificaron que todo estuviera en su correspondiente lugar y, declaradas competentes para la cacería, salieron de allí en todo su esplendor.  
En la planta baja estaban pasando música reggae, y si bien les gustaba, hoy habían decidido empezar la noche con todo, por lo que subieron a la planta alta donde un rítmico Reggaeton creaba la atmósfera de seducción y locura que ellas querían.

Él simplemente no podía creer que ella estuviera tan bien. Observándola con sus amigas desde una esquina de la pista, recordaba lo devastada que había parecido cuatro semanas atrás, y si bien la veía todos los días en el trabajo, nunca con el tiempo suficiente y de la manera correcta como para apreciar su estado de ánimo. No es que ella se lo hubiera permitido tampoco, ya que cuando él entraba ella justo se dirigía a otra de las computadoras cuya ubicación lograba que de ella sólo viera su espalda, o se retiraba al depósito a buscar algo, o simplemente no le dirigía la mirada. Ahora, viéndola casi de frente, podía apreciar como un aura de felicidad, de orgullo, de seducción, de alegría, de desafío, la rodeaba afectando a todos a su alrededor. Gran parte de los hombres a su alrededor volteaban a verla con ojos llenos de lujuria, algo que él mismo reconocía ahora mismo en su propia mirada.  
Decían que los hombres no notaban los detalles, pero para él fue inevitable notar la ropa que traía puesta, aquella combinación que había quedado regada por los pisos de su apartamento, especialmente en su habitación. Lo que más llamaba su atención era su campera roja, ella la había comprado por él, lo sabía, luego de que le dijera que el rojo era su color favorito.

Miró a la chica a su lado, era hermosa, preciosa, rubia, delgada, elegante, de ojos claros, casi una modelo… pero ella no despertaba esa mirada en él. Esa mirada que sabía que estaba poniendo al mirar a la muchacha, siendo ella morocha, curvilínea, bajita, exultante, intensa, cínica hasta cierto punto, con un humor parecido al de él, un carácter explosivo, susceptible y una inteligencia mayor al promedio. Todo lo contrario a su acompañante, y él lo sabía. Sabía que estaba usando a la chica a su lado para probarle a todos y a si mismo que no sentía haber liberado a la morena. Y la rubia a su lado lo aceptaba, se dejaba usar porque ella misma lo estaba usando a él para darle celos a su novio. ¿Sería que él también estaba haciendo lo mismo? No podía ser posible, puesto que él mismo la había liberado, cansado de que ella quisiera recortar su libertad por medio de una relación romántica. Él nunca había querido eso, Habían sido amigos y habían tenido un roce, eso era todo… pero como casi todas las mujeres, ella tenía que complicarlo pidiéndole lo que él no quería dar. Un compromiso.

Ya demasiadas veces había visto como personas que habiendo prometido amarse, se terminaban odiando, peleando, diciéndose barbaridades, hiriendo donde sabían que tal vez nunca sanarían. Él lo había pasado ya personalmente y lo había experimentado como espectador privilegiado gracias a sus padres, separados hace años. Y él no quería tener que pasar eso con nadie, ni mucho menos hacer que sus hijos pasaran eso. El se había declarado hace mucho un ser libre, creativo, bohemio, totalmente convencido de que el matrimonio era equiparable al suicidio, se lo había dicho a ella, le había advertido de mil formas, así que cuando terminaron en su departamento esa noche, ella tendría que haber sabido en qué se había metido.

Mirándola bailar, lamentó realmente que ella hubiera tenido que complicar las cosas. Ella había sido tan intensa… tan entregada, gozosa… nunca había encontrado a alguien que gozara tanto de tener sexo con él, que maullara y gimiera y gritara y jadeara su nombre con la ronca voz que el placer perturbaba, pidiéndole por favor que entrara, que la tuviera… _por favor Hawk… por favor… por favor… métemela.._  
Un escalofrío lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que su pene se levantara llevando consigo a sus testículos, en una excitación que le resulto casi dolorosa. Nunca una mujer le había dicho eso de una manera tan descarada, ni le había permitido tomar tanto de ella, ni se había mojado a sí misma para recibirlo mejor, ni lo había lamido por cada zona íntima como había hecho ella.

Si antes la miraba con deseo, ahora él mismo se sentía arder y se justificó pensando que si sólo tuviera una noche más con ella, para sacarle hasta la última gota de placer, se daría por satisfecho. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando ella empezó a bailar con un chico, él tomó a la rubia y se colocó justo al lado, mirándola de frente.

Cherry sintió que cada delgado vello de su cuerpo se erizaba ante algo que sólo una vez había logrado experimentar. Desviando la mirada de los ojos de su acompañante, miró detrás de él, sólo para encontrarse con su infierno personal, bailando con una rubia, pero mirándola a ella. Mirándola como si quisiera comérsela, como si pensara en alguna de las tantas cosas que habían hecho esa noche deseando un bis, como si estuviera a un instante de violarla en medio del boliche, y malditas fueran sus hormonas, porque se sintió mojar ante lo delicioso que eso sería. Era una de sus más secretas fantasías sexuales y él lo sabía, pero él no podía, él no se atrevería, no tenía derecho, puesto que había sido él el que la había dejado a ella… _nunca más tendrás el privilegio ni el derecho…_ pensó antes de sonreírle de lado y volver a mirar a su acompañante con un fingido anhelo. Sabía que era sucio lo que estaba haciendo, pero la verdad es que estaba cansada de ser la buena de la historia a la que todos pasan por arriba, sinceramente, quería que sufriera. _Lo que perdiste y no recuperarás. Eso será lo que verás._

Hawk apretó los puños al verla sonreírle al pendejo con el que estaba bailando, como si él no fuera nada, como si pudiera reemplazarlo con el primer idiota que se le cruzara. ¿Es que ella pensaba darle a ese estúpido lo mismo que le había entregado a él? ¿Le haría las mismas cosas? ¿Lo haría sentir igual? ¿Gritaría su nombre de la misma manera?  
No, no, no… no, eso no… nunca. Sería egoísta, no quería un compromiso con ella, pero no la quería a ella con nadie. Él había sido a quien ella había elegido para tomar su virginidad, a él, sólo a él y nadie más que él, SU NOMBRE había sido el primero que sus labios habían largado teniendo un orgasmo ¡y por un demonio! Le había encantado como sonaba.

Atrapando su mirada nuevamente, le hizo señas para que lo siguiera a la zona VIP del boliche. Ella al principio endureció la mirada, dándole a entender que él ya nada podía pedirle a ella, mucho menos ordenarle, pero él no desistió y se acercó un paso a ella.

Cherry, al ver que él se acercaba, se despidió amablemente del muchacho con el que estaba, ya que lo que menos quería era que Hawk armara alguna escenita frente a este chico, pues este era sólo un inocente en medio del fuego cruzado.  
La furia que había sentido hacia cuatro semanas se reavivó dentro de su pecho, al darse cuenta de que ese pendejo estaba arruinando su noche, así que para tomarse un poco de revancha, se permitió hacer lo que había venido a hacer esa noche.

El muchacho sintió como una llamarada emergía de su corazón y quemaba su cerebro al verla besar suavemente al pendejo en los labios. Un pico, insignificante, soso, casi inocente, nada comparado con los besos que ellos se habían dado, y aún así… -puta…-murmuró queriendo zamarrearla, queriendo alejarla, gritarle… deseando atrapar sus labios entre sus dientes, hasta dejárselos rojos, hinchados y casi sangrando, dejarla sin respiración, embestirla hasta que gritara de dolor.

Saboreando los frutos de su revancha, Cherry se dirigió con el rostro impávido directamente hacia donde su infierno en vida quería… sip, definitivamente algo estaba mal en ella.

Apenas pudo un pie en la zona VIP, Hawk se apresuró al de seguridad y, jugosa coima mediante, consiguió les dejara una habitación conjunta.

-¡¡Deja de mirarme!!-le espetó la muchacha perdiendo la compostura de lady que había logrado mantener- ¡Quiero que dejes de mirarme así! ¡Ya no puedes! ¡No tienes derecho!

-¡¡Yo no te miro!!-respondió el muchacho en el mismo tono que ella. Nunca gritaba, porque realmente no formaba parte de su carácter, pero ella lo llevaba al borde. Había hecho que llegara a los límites de cada emoción conocida en los últimos minutos, y la odiaba por ello.

-¡¡CLARO QUE LO HACES!! –explotó ella harta de que él negara todo, incluso los hechos más obvios-¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta, que no te siento?!¡Quiero que ya no lo hagas!-le ordenó picándole con el dedo el pecho.

-¡¿Y crees que quiero hacerlo?!-bramó Hawk agarrándola de los hombros, apoyándola bruscamente contra la pared-¡¿Crees que me gusta mirarte así?! ¡¿Crees que no quiero evitarlo?!

-¡¡Entonces lo no hagas!!-chilló cansada, confundida, aturdida por la cercanía de sus cuerpos- ¡Ese chico era bueno! ¡Hay buenos chicos por ahí! ¡Y alguno puede ser para mí! ¡Y darme lo que tú no quisiste!-le espetó casi gruñendo- pero si me miras así… ¡Yo no puedo! ¡Soy débil! ¡No puedo!-negó agitando su cabeza con vehemencia.

-¡¡Yo tampoco puedo!! ¡¿Crees que no he tratado, que no he querido mirar a otra así?! –gritó sintiendo forzarse sus cuerdas vocales hasta límites que nunca creyó alcanzar- me dio asco verte con ese… pendejo… -espetó casi escupiendo la última palabra- saber que si juega bien sus cartas podrá tener lo que yo tuve…

-Tuviste. Esa es justamente la palabra.-se aseguró de aclararle la muchacha un tanto más calmada- tú no quieres nada más que sexo, yo quiero MÁS. Yo quiero todo, porque yo entrego TODO. Simple.

Hawk miró fijamente a la chica enfrente de él. Apoyada contra la pared, sus brazos aún entre sus manos, sus ojos ardiendo con determinación de mujer emperrada, sus labios que aún severamente apretados se las arreglaban para ser los más carnosos que alguna vez hubiera visto, sus generosos pechos agitados por la discusión anterior, su cabello que aún alisado se rebelaba en algún que otro rulo sobre su rostro. El dolor que antes sintiera volvió por duplicado, llevándolo a su límite y rebasándolo hasta más allá de la realidad.  
Todo su cuerpo se movió sobre ella, encajando su muslo entre sus piernas, aplastándola contra la dura superficie, atrapándola con su cuerpo, arrasando sus labios, borrando toda huella que no fuera la de él, explorando su boca con su lengua, reclamando todo lo que ella era.

El subidón de adrenalina la hizo cabecear y golpearse suavemente contra la pared. Los labios de él la mataban, siempre lo habían hecho, desde la primera vez. Porque cuando él besaba, lo hacía con la potencia de un bárbaro, arrasando y reclamando a la fuerza, con brutalidad. Y su aroma… dios, lo que más añoraba cada noche era su aroma. Único, incitante, inolvidable, delicioso, ese aroma que le recordaba la fusión de sus sexos, la mezcla de sus jugos, los sabores únicos que entre los dos se permitieron descubrir esa única noche.

Las manos del muchacho vagaron por el cuerpo de ella, marcando nuevamente esa piel, realizando el mismo recorrido que esa vez, cosa que ella jamás olvidara su toque, que nunca olvidara que él y sólo él había logrado llevarla a la agonía del placer, al ruidoso y orgásmico paraíso que había quedado estacionado por siempre en sus sueños.

Con locura la llevó contra una de las mesas que estaban en el lugar y la sentó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, de lamerla, de rozar sus labios. Arrebatada toda sensatez, todo plan de _sólo usarla_. En ese momento sólo le importaba estar dentro de ella, nada más. Sólo eso, no menos, lo dejaría satisfecho.  
Con premura bajó los cierres del pantalón blanco de ella y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna, sintiendo la ya presente humedad entre sus dedos, los empapados rizos contra su palma, los aullidos de la muchacha contra su boca, las piernas de ella enroscándose alrededor de su pelvis, acercando sus caderas y logrando que su miembro erecto, aún cubierto con el pantalón, quedara apretado contra su propia mano, cubierta por la tela de las bragas de ella.

Como un movimiento repetido un millón de veces, Cherry, con una mano entre los cabellos de él, dirigió la otra a su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo sobre la tela de los jeans, disfrutando con perversidad la dureza ya presente en él, la temperatura casi hirviendo de esa zona del cuerpo del muchacho.

Febril ante las caricias de la muchacha, Hawk le arrancó la campera roja del cuerpo, mientras ella de dos patadas mandaba a volar sus sandalias y él, en tanto mordía su cuello, le quitó los pantalones y las bragas de un solo tirón.

La humedad de su intimidad escurrió sobre la mesa donde estaba sentada, dejando en evidencia lo excitada que estaba, pero lejos de sentir vergüenza, lo único que deseaba era que él se clavara profundamente en ella. Que entrara y la destruyera, que la hiciera gritar, que la hiciera aullar aún más que la primera vez, que la hiciera sentir dolor. Era irracional, ya que de lo único que siempre huía era de salir lastimada, pero parecía que con él, su mente y su corazón aceptaran el dolor como pago por tenerlo en y con ella.

El muchacho sólo deseaba zambullirse en ese lugar húmedo, suave, apretado y cálido que hacía que su cabeza volara, como si de la mejor droga se tratara, pero quiso darle placer a ella, así que se arrodilló y agarró sus muslos entre sus manos, abriéndolos para tener mejor acceso a ese rincón tan delicioso y aromático.  
Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella lo tomó de la remera, lo levantó y lo encaró.

-Adentro… -jadeó luchando para sacarle la remera a él- _métemela Hawk._-exigió pasando sus uñas por el torso descubierto de él, vagando por su piel hasta finalmente aferrarse a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Hawk simplemente no pudo ni quiso negarse a eso que él también estaba desesperado por conseguir. Desprendió con rapidez sus pantalones, liberó su erección y sin siquiera una vacilación, la penetró hasta el fondo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha quedó por completo electrificado en cuanto el miembro de él la penetró con bestialidad, sin piedad, casi mandándola al cielo de una sola estocada. Todo su ser se estremeció al sentirlo dentro nuevamente, de donde nunca tendría que haberse ido, porque era imposible estar bien cuando esa parte que encajaba tan perfectamente dentro de ella se hallaba perdida y lejana. Pero ahora, con él fusionado con ella, todo el universo volvía a tener balance, a encontrar su centro.

Todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban enfocadas en el hombre, en ese chico que era su infierno personal y que aún así, lograba llevarla hasta los cielos más lejanos, donde podía danzar con las estrellas, ser una de ellas, brillando hasta morir en una poderosa explosión de energía.  
Misma que parecía estar a punto de sucederse.

El joven embestía incansablemente, sumergido, casi agradecidamente ahogado en las aguas del placer, buscando, buscando, hurgando, hurgando. Buscando el paraíso, la liberación, su muerte. Sólo anhelando llegar dentro de ella. Egoísta, irresponsable, inmaduro, idiota, ya nada le importaba. Se dejaba guiar por un instinto primitivo y contundente que le exigía regara a esa mujer, la poseyera sin importarle más consecuencia que llegar con ella, en ella, por ella.

Las manos de él estaban profundamente enterradas en sus nalgas y sus golpes eran cada vez más certeros, cada vez más brutales, cada vez más adentro. La volvía loca, la hacía chillar, le sacaba las lágrimas en la agonía que se encontraba entre el dolor y el placer, aquel que sólo él le podía brindar.

A medias desnudos, a medias vestidos, sudorosos, desenfrenados, en alienados, descontrolados, temblorosos, radiantes, gozosos, sufrientes, alegres, salvajes, sexuales, ambos llegaron juntos al paraíso, quedando suspendidos fuera del tiempo y el espacio, más allá de la comprensión humana del dolor, del placer, de lo que era bueno o malo, de toda la nada y el existir.

Recordando la prisa con la que ella había tenido que huir de su departamento ese día, el muchacho, saciado, se preguntó qué tipo de chica sería ella, cuál sería su reacción. ¿Sería de las que gustan de las caricias? ¿Se tiraría hacia el bando de las que gustaban hablar? ¿Querría un segundo round? Tenía curiosidad pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la muchacha buscó sus bragas, sus pantalones, sus sandalias, se los puso y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, se dirigía, resuelta, a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas…?- preguntó acomodándose el miembro, subiéndose el cierre del pantalón.

-Me voy. Las chicas se deben de preguntar dónde estoy, bueno… Lucero no, porque ella es intuitiva y casi omnipresente, pero las demás sí- puntualizó con bastante convicción la muchacha, sin que se le moviera un solo músculo de la cara más que el necesario para hablar.

Hawk recordó los ojos de ella el día que habían "terminado", recordó la histeria con la que saliera de su apartamento luego de que sus padres descubrieran la verdad y no pudo reconocer en esa chica, casi indiferente al hecho de lo que había pasado entre ambos, a la que conociera antaño.

Cherry vio la cara del muchacho y supo que estaba totalmente desconcertado ante la actitud de ella. Ni siquiera se permitió disfrutar de eso porque ella también se sentía desconcertadamente sosegada, como si el orgasmo hubiera borrado de su organismo todo rastro de enojo, de resentimiento, de antipatía por el muchacho y la hubiera llenado de una lógica calma que hasta la asustaba un poco.  
Supo al verle directamente, que a pesar de estar intrigado, él no cedería a preguntarle nada, ya fuera por no delatarse, ya fuera por no comprometerse a más que lo que había pasado, un revolcón, ya fuera por mantener las apariencias.

-Algo cambió en mí-comenzó ella en consideración al muchacho- para serte totalmente sincera, te odie-reconoció con una agridulce sonrisa en el rostro- me sentí usada, dolida, tonta, bastante estúpida la verdad…-explicó tocándose la barbilla con el dedo mientras fruncía el seño- pero me di cuenta de que todo había sido por elección mía. Siempre me dejaste bien en claro que lo que debía prevalecer entre ambos era la libertad… y como una boba creí que podría enamorarte de mí…- lo miró fijamente, y sin poder definir lo que sentía por él en ese instante, le confesó- tú me gustabas…

Hawk había tenido una novia anteriormente y a pesar de haber escuchado ese tipo de confesiones todo el tiempo por parte de ella, nunca pensó que algo tan trivial, en una situación tan bizarra, dicho con tanta calma, podría perturbarlo a un nivel que desconocía.

-… y me gustabas mucho… sino no me habría acostado contigo. Que me doliera tanto tuvo que ver con eso… con el hecho de que no pareciera demasiado para ti el hecho de darte mi virginidad… -confió ella mirando a la nada- pero, todo este tiempo pensé… "las cosas siempre tienen dos ángulos de apreciación" y pensé… y pensé… y me di cuenta de que estuve ciega. Que buscando que me quisieras había traspasado todos los límites que alguna vez me hube impuesto… que defraudé a mucha gente y, a pesar de que no quiero, me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, al menos me importa lo que mis amigas piensen de mí, y aunque me dieron todo su apoyo, sé que las decepcioné, a varias de ellas… y a mi mamá… y a mi papá… a mí misma…  
No tuve amor propio por mí Hawk. Por eso fue que, después de que las cosas no cambiaron entre nosotros luego de hacer el amor… me sentí horrible… sentí que debía de haber hecho algo mal para que un chico no quisiera acostarse más conmigo, menos tener una relación.  
A pesar de todo, te sorprenderá escuchar que no me arrepiento.

El muchacho, que se estaba empezando a poner a la defensiva ante las palabras de la muchacha, se vio aún más desconcertado que al principio.

-Ay Hawk…-susurró Cherry poniendo las manos sobre su corazón- puede que para ti fuera sólo un revolcón más… pero siempre voy a agradecerte lo amable que fuiste conmigo, lo bien que me hiciste sentir, ¡lo viva!-exclamó con los ojos llenos de brillo desde que la viera hace semanas- fuiste la persona a la que elegí para perder mi virginidad, y si bien no se dieron las cosas como quise, me siento agradecida por la noche tan llena de… placer… -jadeó sintiendo todavía en su cuerpo los resabios de su anterior orgasmo y el cuerpo picando por los recuerdos de esa primera noche- para mí siempre habremos hecho el amor, no tenido sexo, no entretenido con un revolcón…

-Yo nunca quise lastimarte…-reaccionó el muchacho ante el pequeño silencio que se había dado entre ambos- supe que gustabas de mí… pero no pensé que fuera en serio… creí que gustabas de mí sólo físicamente, que tal vez fueras como yo… que no quisieras un compromiso… que podríamos divertirnos juntos, pasarla bien…-reconoció sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Está bien Doctor…-le tranquilizó con una sonrisa y con ese apodo que le había puesto apenas empezaran a ser amigos- lo sé… como te dije, en contestación a tu mail, sé que jamás buscaste lastimarme… sólo que los dos esperábamos otra cosa del otro… y al no darse, ninguno de los dos quiso ceder… lo que más lamento es perder tu amistad…-reconoció entristeciéndose visiblemente por primera vez.

-Podríamos ser amigos…-propuso él tratando de salvar aunque más no fuera su amistad. Porque la extrañaba, a ella con sus rarezas, su humor huraño, sus locuras casi permanentes, extrañaba sus largas conversaciones de toda la noche, sus mensajes de texto, sus sonrisas cuando el entraba a la oficina o aparecía en la facultad o simplemente pasaba, extrañaba tantas cosas de la muchacha pero conociéndose, sabía que ella nunca sabría nada de eso.

-No Hawk… No podemos…-negó ella con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-supo que estaba pidiéndole demasiado, que siempre le exigía cosas que a ella le costaban su buena parte de orgullo, su estima, tal vez hasta un hilito de cordura, pero necesitaba que ella le concediera esto último, aunque más no fuera que matara esta última duda, de tantas que ella siempre le originaba.

-Porque te amo.

Y con eso, la muchacha abrió la puerta de un tirón y con un último ondeo de su cabello, se perdió entre la multitud, dejando al ya de por si callado joven, mudo de la impresión y dolido, pues ella sabía que al decirle eso, había cerrado toda posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran juntos, aunque más no fuera como amigos.  
No pudo sacarse de la cabeza, que ella había previsto que esto pasaría. Por usar la misma ropa, por recrear su mayor fantasía, por haberle concedido una última gracia, su regalo de despedida, la entrega de su placer, mismo que se había desparramado de ella e inundado todo su cuerpo.

Perdidos ambos en un punto sin retorno. Él que no podía amarla, pero tampoco prescindir del todo de ella. Ella que lo amaba, sabiendo que jamás podría entregarse a él como quería.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
